Eric's pants
by Samracheltang88
Summary: This is a remake to Arthur's underwear.


Eric's Pants

The story brought us to Eric's classroom where Billy was doing a maths probelm at the blackboard. He was struggling and he finally got it right in the end. "Very good, Billy," said Mrs. Lauren, the maths teacher.

"Yes!" shouted Billy happily. However, he accidentally dropped some chalk on the floor.

When Billy bent down to pick up the chalk, everyone heard a loud ripping sound and they started to laugh, except Mrs. Lauren. Billy had ripped his pants! Mrs. Lauren quickly lent Billy her jacket and told him to go to Mrs. Simian, the class teacher, to have his pants fixed.

As Billy started to walk off to the teacher's office, all the kids laughed uncontrollably until Mrs. Lauren told them to keep quiet.

Later during the sports period, Billy went up to bat in the baseball game. Eric thought about Billy having his pants ripped and he and Marcus laughed about it. At four o' clock in the evening, when Billy was cycling home, Eric and Marcus looked at him and laughed again.

When Eric got home, he was still laughing when his mother asked him, "Did something happen at school today that is making you laugh like that?" Eric did not reply.

It also happened at dinner time and even his little brother, Lenny asked him, "What's so funny?" But Eric still did not want to answer him. After that, Eric went to bed and turned off the light.

The next day, Eric was late for school and had to hurry through breakfast, rushed into the street and at last, he reached his school. "Oh, I am sorry, Mrs. Simian, I guess my alarm clock failed to ring this morning…" All the kids pointed their fingers and laughed at Eric.

Mrs. Simian told Eric, "Eric, being late is one bad thing. But wearing no trousers that is quite another bad thing to do." Eric looked down and he realized that he had forgotten his pants! Eric screamed, opened his eyes and he found himself in his bed. "Oh, what a horrible dream!" exclaimed Eric. He went back to sleep again.

The next day, as the class started to watch a movie about microscopic organisms during the science class, Eric's eyelids started to droop and he slept throughout the movie. Inside his dream, an amoeba that looked a lot like Eric showed up. Its pants came off! "Come back! Come back!" shouted the amoeba as the other amoebas started to laugh at it.

"Come back, come back," shouted Eric as someone tapped him on his shoulder. "Hey, Eric, wake up, the movie has ended already," said his best friend, Marcus. During lunch time, Eric felt very worried about his nightmare. Marcus advised him, "Don't fall asleep, Eric. If you don't sleep, you won't dream." Eric thought it was a good idea.

At night, after Eric's father turned off the light and said good night to him, Eric tried many tricks to stay awake. But it wasn't any good. As Eric played with his action figures, his eyelids started to droop and very soon, he fell into a deep slumber.

In his dream, a large group of evil bananas characters were invading the whole city in Samantha's Story Land. When Eric tried to fight off the evil banana, everyone started to laugh at him because he lost his pants!

"I need my pants!" said Eric in his dream. He felt someone throwing his pants onto his bed. "Wake up, sleepy pants," said Lenny, Eric's little brother. "Mum says you better wake up now or you will be late for school again."

During school, Eric asked Marcus for some advice. Marcus told him that he should sleep in his jeans. At night, Lenny noticed Eric was wearing his jeans instead of his pajamas. He asked him, "Hey, why are you wearing your jeans to bed?" "Um?" replied Eric. "I just want to feel comfortable when I sleep." "Oh," said Lenny. "That's cool. I will ask mum whether I can sleep in my jeans, too."

The next day, Eric felt very worried. "What if everyone finds out about my dream and starts calling me names?" he said to Marcus. "Then I will have to change schools and…" "Don't worry, Eric, your secret is safe with me now. I promise not to tell anyone about it," said Marcus reassuringly.

The next day, it was lunch time and Eric sat next to Jessie and Felicia. They looked at him and they started giggling. "What's so funny?" asked Eric rather annoyed.

"Hey Eric, do you have your pants on now? Better make sure!" said Jessie. Eric looked down and he was wearing his pants. Then he started to grumble and decided to go to somewhere else to have his lunch. His classmate, Ryan came to sit with him. "Hey Eric, I heard about your nightmares and I brought some books which they claim can help you to take away your nightmares…"

"This can't be happening," said Eric who was shocked that others had come to know about his problem. He rushed off to find Marcus. "Marcus wake me up! I'm having a nightmare!"

"You don't look like you were sleeping well," said Marcus. "Why did you say that?" "Because everyone seems to know about my nightmare!" said Eric. "I didn't tell anyone," said Marcus. "I only told a few kids." "You did?" said Eric who was shocked. "Marcus, how could you do this to me? You promised not to tell of my nightmares to anyone."

"I was trying to find ways to help you and I needed some advice from my friends," said Marcus. "This is so embarrassing," said Eric. He tried to run out of the school cafeteria. However, his pants got caught by the chair and there was another loud ripping sound! Everybody started laughing again and Eric could hardly hide his face.

However Billy came to the rescue and covered Eric with two lunch trays. Then, he said to Eric, "Quick! To the kitchen."

At the school kitchen, the cafeteria lady sewed Eric's pants. Marcus apologized to Eric for spreading the secret out unknowingly. "That's okay Marcus. You were only trying to help," Eric said to Marcus.

Finally, the cafeteria lady managed to fix Eric's pants and she said, "Here you go, Eric, good as new. Just remember this, a banana without a peel is just a banana. "What does that mean?" asked Eric as he started to wear his pants. "It means a lot of people get embarrassed sometimes," said Billy. "Thanks, Billy," said Eric.

Sometime later, Eric and Marcus were at the Sugar Bowl, the kid's favorite candy store. "I'm glad that I haven't had the nightmares for the past 2 weeks," said Eric. "That's great!" said Marcus. But just as they were about to leave the Sugar Bowl, Eric frowned and said to Marcus, "Marcus, I think you forgot something." Marcus looked down and he was wearing no pants!

Marcus screamed and he found himself in his bed. "Oh dear," said Marcus as he woke up. "Here we go again." Now Marcus was having the nightmares himself as well!

The End

By: Samantha tang

December 2014


End file.
